The Rogue Lord
by JaxiusTharn
Summary: Born a Lord of Wayrest the thief Esmund Ottus travels to Skyrim and joins the thieves guild in search of adventure and his own riches, only to fall prey to an ancient evil of a bygone era.
1. A Quiet Morning

**Hello everyone, just to let you know this is my first fanfiction so I ask for any constructive criticism, and in the case one of my internet searches or readings about the lore is wrong I ask that you let me know immediately as I am well aware that this will anger people, so readers I give you my first work, enjoy.**

 _Italics are thoughts or an entry line._

 **The Rogue Lord**

 **Chapter 1, A Quiet Morning**

 _"You will be hunted to the farthest corner of Tamriel!"_

Esmund woke in a frantic shock. The Breton was covered in sweat and noticed he was clawing into the fur that acted as a mattress cover, if one could count the straw bed a mattress. Holding a hand to his head Esmund staggered over to the washbasin and splashed his face with cold water, silently thanking the innkeeper Delphine for bringing it in last night. Turning towards the closet, Esmund pulled out his leathers that were part of his Thieves Guild uniform and put them on. After pulling the brown hood over his head Esmund gave himself a lookover with the mirror he kept in his pocket.

Esmund was a lanky fellow but contained enough muscle to make him an acrobatic threat to any nobleman, his uniform itself was similar to any other Guild suit except it was sleeveless.

"Can't let my knives be slowed down by my kit." Were the exact words he said to Mercer and Brynjolf when they asked why he didn't want the sleeves. Examining himself he noticed the lean muscular frame of a man in his 20's and his for his face Esmund took notice of his curly blonde hair and steel blue eyes, his complexion making him look like a man who spent way too much time in a cave topping it off he checked over the brown uniform and sheathed his twin daggers before walking out the door, tossing a coin purse to Delphine, and leaving Sleeping Giant Inn. Not before putting a thief mark on the door frame to inform his comrades not to rob the place.

Esmund already had a plan in his mind for the contract in Riverwood. The local blacksmith Alvor always kept his selections and ingots out even in the night, so why not lighten the old smith's load for him.

Strolling out of town Esmund made it appear as if he was leaving town, in reality the Breton crouched down and snuck behind the smithy, he knew he would have to be swift as the night guard would be switching with the day guard an Alvor would be up soon.

"Just a simple snatch and run." Esmund told himself. Creeping forward the thief swiped the weapons and armor on the table before grabbing the ingots on the deck. placing the items in his sack and pulling the strap over his shoulder, the thief was about to run when...

"Hey you, stop right there." A guard called out.

"Damn." Esmund whispered under his breath before turning around with a smile plastered on his face. "Why hello sir, can I persuade you to buy some of Aeregor's spices and solutions?" The guard looked confused for a second. _I think I tricked him._ Esmund thought to himself.

"THIEF STOP HIM!" the guard yelled before pulling his sword.

 _Shit_ thought Esmund and dropped his sack before punching the guard in the face causing the guard to stagger back allowing Esmund to launch a kick into his gut before jumping into the air and knocking the guard out by slamming both his feet into the guard's head which made the guard hit the ground.

"Sorry friend," Esmund told the unconscious guard as he picked up his sack. "You were in my way." And the thief took off towards Whiterun before another guard showed up while hoping no one noticed. While making his escape the thief failed to notice the three sets of yellow eyes in the foliage observing his movements.

 **Jaxius: So what do you think of chapter 1**

 **Esmund: I personally think I didn't speak enough, I'm no Witcher, and I most certainly am not Garrett from Thief.**

 **Jaxius: Did I ask for your opinion… No I asked the readers. Now do you want me to lock you in Bleak Falls Barrow.**

 **Esmund: You do realize there's another exit.**

 **Jaxius:...**

 **Esmund: You didn't know did you.**

 **Jaxius: I WILL CAUSE A CAVE IN, SO LET'S MOVE ON!**


	2. End Of The Day

**Esmund: Well it's about time you got back to working on my tale, do you know how hard it is to stand here and do absolutely nothing. I have been in freeze run for WAY over a week mate.**

 **Jaxius: Thank you for all the lovely commentary Esmund, and I would also like to thank my reviewer, I am unsure if anyone else read the story so far though, but if anyone else did then thank you.**

 **Esmund: Yeah yeah I'm pretty sure they get it, now don't you have work to do?**

 **Jaxius: I take it college work doesn't count.**

 **Esmund: NO! Let's get the new chapter out.**

 **Jaxius: The words need to come to me first, it's like a singing….**

 **Esmund: I have friends in the Dark Brotherhood you know.**

 **Jaxius: I know…. And don't interrupt me, or I will tell about the incident in Daggerfall with you and the maid, and the dogs….**

 **Esmund: Okay okay, I'll shut it for now.**

 **Jaxius: Thank you.**

 **End Of The Day**

" _I have awaited your arrival."_

"Damn the divines all the way to Oblivion." Esmund cursed as he rolled out of the way of the giant's club as it slammed into the ground leaving a massive divot where the thief was earlier. He watched as the three warriors engaged the giant with greatsword, bow, and sword and shield.

"The Imperial is going to need some help, the Nords should be okay." Esmund readied his daggers before running across the farmground to the Imperial warrior, careening into her and knocking her out of the way of the giant's club before rolling to the side with the Imperial held to his chest before the giant's foot slammed into the ground where they were a second earlier.

"Next time lass, watch the beast's movements." Esmund told the Imperial.

"I can handle my… WATCH OUT!" The Imperial screamed as the giant's body crashed into the ground only a foot from them, it's body was covered in slashes and arrows were piercing it's hide in every place with two sticking out of the eyes.

"Niruin is going to have a run for his gold if he runs into her." Esmund whispered to himself as he watched the two Nord warriors walk in his direction.

"Ria, you alright lass?" The Nord archer called out to the Imperial woman.

"I'm alright Aela, he pushed me out of the way." Ria called out as she sheathed her sword and walked over to Aela.

"At least now you know how to roll around." The warrior with the greatsword called out as he cleaned his greatsword on the giants hide cloth before putting the massive blade on his back.

"Shut up Farkas. At least I know how to roll around." Ria called out to Farkas with a grin on her face. With the battle over Esmund was able to get a closer look at the three warriors. Aela was obviously the group leader, and was holding herself tall and strong with her face coated in nordic warpaint. Farkas was the Muscle. Literally, he was built like a castle and was casting an intimidating look at Esmund. Ria was obviously the rookie, Esmund noticed her gear wasn't as roughed up as Farkas and Aela, plus several pieces weren't put on correctly.

"Thanks for the aid stranger, you looking to join the Companions?" Farkas asked.

"Sorry friend, not interested in joining the Companions. Just looking to get home and get my cut." Esmund replied as he turned and started to walk while picking up his satchel of "liberated" goods. But not before an arrow slammed into his right calf and knocked him to the ground.

"So you're a member of the Thieves Guild." Aela said as she walked over to Esmund with a sick smile on her face and bow in hand.

"Funny I thought Companions fought fair." Esmund grinned as he pushed himself into the air and stood on his left leg and whipped out his daggers as Aela charged at him while readying another arrow. Esmund flipped one of his daggers around and threw it, the dagger sliced through Aela's bow string disabling her weapon and slammed into her shoulder all the way up to the hilt. Esmund snapped off the arrow head in his calf and pulled out the shaft before wrapping the hole and limping up to Aela and kneeling down next to her while grabbing his knife.

"I'm gonna need that back lass." And Esmund pulled out the knife with a jerk and a cry of pain from Aela and wrapped her wound with some cloth. Through his peripheral vision Esmund could see Farkas unsheathing his greatsword and Ria reading her sword and shield.

"Seriously, it's getting late, I have work to do, just take your friend and go back to your tavern."

"You dare call Jorrvaskr a tavern you curr!" Farkas growled at him.

What is this guy a werewolf? Esmund thought to himself, looking down at Aela he noticed a set of well crafted daggers sitting around her hips. Kneeling down Esmund pulled the belt, sheaths, and daggers off Aela, after looking up he could see the other two companions were looking at Esmund with an almost enraged or panicked state, Farkas was actually twitching and his eyes were blinking in shock.

"Give those back." Farkas whispered with a hidden rage at Esmund.

"Think of this as compensation for for your friend SHOOTING ME IN THE LEG!" Esmund yelled at Farkas before limping away with two enraged warriors grabbed their comrade and walked back to Whiterun while Esmund headed to his contact at Honningbrew Meadery.

Mallus Maccius was closing up the meadery for the night, wiping down the countertop and cursing at the customers for keeping him at work so late. CRACK! The door crashed open and Mallus cursed to himself for having another customer.

"Mallus how are you on this lovely evening." Esmund called out. Mallus pulled his head up and saw Esmund, and he looked like crap, his armor was beaten and he was limping, he shook his head causing dirt to fall out of his hair before limping to the bar.

"By the Eight, what happened to you? You look like you were trampled by a giant and fought the Companions." Mallus grabbed some mead, cloth, and ran over to the thief as he dropped his sack on the floor.

"I did." Replied Esmund in a sarcastic tone "And the Companions were worse than the giant, by the way I have the product from Riverwood." Esmund told Mallus as he mentioned to his sack. Mallus glanced at the sack and pulled it up up onto the counter before counting out the items from Alvor's' smithery. The fence reached down and pulled a series of floorboards out revealing other stolen treasures he had to send to Riften. Placing the smithing gear in with the other materials, Mallus counted out a coin purse and tossed it to Esmund who grabbed it out of the air.

"Thanks Mallus." Esmund told the fence as he slid off his stool and put away his gold before exiting the meadery.

"You should head to Whiterun tonight." Esmund turned with concern to the meadery owner knowing Mallus was a cynic to anyone who came into Honningbrew.

"Why go to Whiterun, I can catch a carriage to Riften tonight."

"Listen, I've heard vampires are starting to get bolder, they have been attacking nearby cities and villages, you will be safer behind the city walls."

"Fine, but who can be scared of a couple of vampires." Esmund called out before shutting the door behind him and walking back to the city walls.

 **Jaxius: So how was that, enough action for you.**

 **Esmund: I said more speaking, not to shoot me in the knee!**

 **Jaxius: IT WAS THE CALF! THE CALF!**

 **Esmund: And I'm the Emperor, and to all the lovely readers, send in a review for us.**

 **Jaxius: I would also like to thank our guest reviewer and his comment is being taken seriously.**


End file.
